Awake and Alive DP
by Technogirl4304
Summary: When the world is bringing our fellow ghostboy down, can a sing help cheer him up? This isn't a good summary so just read inside.


**OK, so this is my very first fanfic/songfic on here. How I got the idea really, I don't know. What I do know is that I really like this song and the show is also pretty good. So, here I go. Oh, and I don't own Danny Phantom-Butch Hartman does, Carrie-that's Chrissykohai OC's, or the two songs I mention Awake and Alive or Hero-Skillet. What do I own thought? The idea! Hope you enjoy**

**Awake and Alive**

Danny and Carrie are flying above a dark and destroyed town, silently. Carrie notice that Danny has said much seen the flight and decides to speak up.

"Hey Danny, is there anything wrong? You haven't been yourself since the last invasion," she asked, not in her usually sarcastic self. He looks at her and responses, "It's just how the world is today. All of the ghosts that are escaping, the wars that are breaking out, it's just becoming too much." They then land on top of a hill and look down at the town.

"I just don't know what to do anymore," he said as he sits down. Carrie knows she has to cheer him up and then she figures something out.

"Say, you remember that song we just learned?" she asked

"Awake and Alive?" he responses.

"No, Hero. Yes Awake and Alive," Carrie replied back with her sarcasm. "I'm pretty sure it would help you out a bit."

He thinks about it for a minute and then finally decided, "OK, let's do it."

"Great."

The music starts to begin in the background and Danny starts to sing.

_I'm at war with the world and they  
Try to pull me into the dark  
I struggle to find my faith  
As I'm slippin' from your arms_

_  
_Carrie quickly joins in right behind him _  
_

_It's getting harder to stay awake  
And my strength is fading fast  
You breathe into me at last  
_They both grab each others hands and fly into the air again and sing togetherPointing to himself

I'm awake I'm alive  
(Danny)Now I know what I believe inside  
Now it's my time  
(Danny)I'll do what I want 'cause this is my life

_Here (right here), right now (right now)_

Carrie flies straight to the ground_  
(Carrie)I'll stand my ground and never back down  
(Danny flying towards to ground to Carrie)I know what I believe inside  
(Together)I'm awake and I'm alive_"Feeling better yet?" Carrie asked.

"Almost, not really." He starts walking down the hill and continues singing._  
_

_I'm at war with the world cause I  
Ain't never gonna sell my soul  
I've already made up my mind  
No matter what I can't be bought or sold  
_Carrie quickly catches up to him_.  
When my faith is getting weak  
And I feel like giving in  
(Pointing to Danny)You breathe into me again_

He smiles at her and they go on.

_I'm awake I'm alive  
(Danny)Now I know what I believe inside  
Now it's my time  
(Danny)I'll do what I want 'cause this is my life  
_Pointing to himself

_Here (right here), right now (right now)_

Carrie stoops her feet to the ground._  
(Carrie) I'll stand my ground and never back down  
(Danny) I know what I believe inside  
(Together)I'm awake and I'm alive_

Waking up waking up(4x)

In the dark  
(Together)I can feel you in my sleep  
In your arms I feel you breathe into me  
(Danny)Forever hold this heart that I will give to you  
(Together)Forever I will live for you

They hold each other hands and then let go at the chorus.

_I'm awake I'm alive  
(Danny)Now I know what I believe inside  
Now it's my time  
(Danny)I'll do what I want 'cause this is my life  
_Pointing to himself

_Here (right here), right now (right now)  
(Carrie)I'll stand my ground and never back down  
(Danny takes her off the ground and they start flying together)I know what I believe inside  
(Together)I'm awake and I'm alive_

_Waking up waking up(4x)_

They stop singing, since the song was over, and start to fly back home. The arrived there in record time and transform back into Danny Fenton and Carrie Francess.

"So, you feel better now that you know you don't have to save the world by yourself anymore?" Carrie asks.

"Yeah, I do. Thanks Carrie," Danny replies back.

"Anytime." Then she gives him a quick kiss on the cheeks. "Night boyfriend."

"Good night." And they both enter their houses, finally as rest with the world again.


End file.
